


High Street Hopes

by gritsinmisery



Series: "The Professionals" Mills & Boon covers [5]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will a day out become a night in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Street Hopes




End file.
